RWBY Star Wars: Dark Side of a Faunus
by Randomdude21
Summary: Blake Belladonna a survivor of the Great Purge now a Dark Jedi and member of the White Fang is tasked with claiming the mask of Darth Nihilus


Blake Belladonna a former Jedi now Dark Jedi and survivor of the Second Jedi Purge or know as the Great Jedi Purge.

**_19 BBY, Coruscant_**

Blake Belladonna (Age: 6) ran down the halls looking for her Master. "Master? Master!" She shouted out, Clones of the 501st attacked the Temple and Blake isn't sure why but she needs to find her Master.

Going through a corridor and sneaking past a few Clones, Blake manage to slip into a room and inside were filled with dead Jedi and few dead clones and among them was her Master. Blake's heart shattered, dropping to her knees as she touches her Master's face feeling the cold skin of a corpse.

Tears fell from Blake's eyes as she cried out, a few Clones stepped in the room from the sound of Blake's sob once they found her and aimmed their blasters on her. The young padawan snapped, igniting her lightsaber, Blake slashed the first Clone then stabbed the next one and finally force pushing the last two into a wall crushing them.

Dashing out of the room, Blake swung her lightsaber as she begin cutting down the Clones in her path. Anger, sadness and other raw emotions filled Blake as she sounds out a wave of force lighting killing a entire squad of the 501st, Blake let out a loud cry.

Suddenly Blake awoken from her sleep, sweating and breathing heavily, 'I-It just a dream?' She thought of it before going to the bathroom as she begin to vomit.

**_Unknown Planet, 0 BBY_**

Leaving her room, Blake had two lightsabers strapped two her hips, a metallic talons strapped to her left hand, she wore a black shroud and a mask.

She wasn't a Jedi anymore she became a Dark Jedi and she only wants to survive. "Blake come" A voice calls out, looking over her shoulder as a man tall man in a dark and red suit, placed his mask on and grabbed a sheath that had a trigger on it.

"Adam" She says with a small smile, Adam Taurus a force sensitive Faunus. Not much is known about him but he was war orphan durning the Mandalorian Civil War durining a skirimsh the Faunus homeworld hired the True Mandalorians lead by Jaster Mereel to remove the Death Watch led by Tor Vizla.

Adam returned the smile, "Come we got a mission" He says, Blake nodded and followed the Bull Faunus.

The two of them entered a room where a goat Faunus waited for them, "Blake, Adam glad you two are here" He says.

Blake bowed her head, Adam nodded and said "What's the mission Sury" He asks.

"On a planet called Korriban, we have gain intel that a cult is holding the mask of the long dead Sith Lord Darth Nihilus" He says.

Blake has gone through Jedi database on Nihilus, he is a wound in the force and that he took part in the First Jedi Purge and nearly destroyed the Jedi Order.

"The mission is simple go to Korriban and find that mask" He says.

Blake and Adam left the room and stepped into the hanger bay. Blake joined a Faunus Resistance group called the White Fang, many Faunus who opposed the Empire formed a Resistance cell their operations went from protests to sabotage.

Adam and Blake climbed their ship and set a course for Korriban, Adam noticed Blake was hestiate and so he approached her.

"Blake what's wrong?" He asked, Blake looked at him.

"I..I had a nightmare of the Temple again" She says, Adam took his coat off and place it on Blake and held her close, Blake blushed from the sudden movement by Adam but she calmed down.

**_Korriban, Anicent home of the Sith_**

Once their ship landed, Blake and Adam exited their ship and walked on the surface of Korriban.

The two walked into a old temple and what they found surprised them. Imperials were stationed inside of the temple, the cultists were killed and a Imperial Inqusitor held the mask of Nihilus.

"Adam what did we do?" She whisper quietly, Adam slowly unsheathed his blade and looked at her.

"So much for stealth, we'll take it by force" He says, Blake knew it was dangerous but she agreed.

Blake ignited her lightsaber as her and Adam attacked the Imperials.

"Ambush!" One of the Stormtroopers shouted, Adam slashes through a few of the Troopers and Blake ran towards the Inqusitor as she engaged the Imperial.

The Inqusitor ignited his lightsaber and blocked Blake's strikes. Blake knows the Empire has recruited former Jedi Padawans or fallen Jedi Knights but she musn't underestimate her opponet.

Adam stabbed the last Stormtrooper and fired his slug thrower sheath at the Inqusitor who was distracted by Blake however sensing the danger he shoved Blake back and blocked the slugs shoot at them.

Adam and Blake attacked the Inqusitor, the pair trying their best to either wound or disarm the Imperial but they are flinged into the pillars and force chocked until unconscious.

**_Moments later..._**

Blake awaken in room stripped of her equipment, holding her head as the door opens and two Imperial officers step in.

"Hmm Blake Belladonna former Jedi, hmm and a member of the terrorist group called the White Fang" The Imperial says.

"Where's Adam!?" She shouts.

The Imperials stare at her, "Your Faunus boyfriend is in the ISB unit currently under interragation" Before they knew it Blake force pushed them into the walls and ran out of the room and kicked a Stormtrooper under the chin.

She needs to find her equipment and Adam.

The Alarms went off, Blake ran faster to avoid being captured.

Coming across a storage room, Blake found her equipment and suited herself once again.

The Stormtroopers and Imperials approached the door blasters ready however once the door open, a smoke grenade was toss out blinding them and all is heard is the sound of a lightsaber swinging and their cries of pain.

Blake put her lightsaber away and took one of the Imperials map and founded the ISB holding cells.

Using her stealth tactics, Blake was able to sneak past the Imperials and climbed through a vent and slide down into a room.

Inside were two Transhodans, Blake force pushed them into the walls and released Adam.

"Adam are you okay?" She says, helping him walk. "Yeah, I'm okay" He says, Adam redressed and reclaimed his mask and weapons.

The two ran for the nearest exit but the Stormtroopers and AT-ST blocked their path. Blake and Adam begin to battle the Stormtroopers, Blake using her talons to scratched a Stormtrooper's helmet while Adam flip kicks a another Stormtrooper.

Evading blaster fire and AT-ST fire, Blake used the force to life the AT-ST up and slammed it down on it's side.

Adam used a piece of the force to boost his speed and so he slashes into the stormtroopers as the rest prepare run but Adam chased after them.

"I'm not done yet!-" Adam shouted but Blake blocked his path, "Adam stop! their retreating we can't go after them" She says.

Adam argued that the Imperials are the biggest threat to the Faunus race and needs to be purged before Blake could object she tackles Adam out of the way as a lightsaber was tossed at them.

The same Inquistor return holding Nihilus's mask, once the Inquistor removed his mask revealing an old friend to Blake.

"Hey Blake" He says, her eyes widen big.

"T-Tiren...why? why join the Galactic Empire? Palpatine had almost had every Jedi killed" She says, Tiren sighed and looked at Blake.

"Survival Blake...cause I'm scared of dying" He says, Adam dashes towards him slashing his stomach open.

"Sorry to disappoint you" He says.

"Tiren!!" Blake yelled out with tears in her eyes, Tiren held his stomach as numerous Stormtroopers swarmed the area preparing to open fire.

"N-No...I won't die!" Tiren shouted as he places Nilhilus's mask on. Tiren breathed hard as he got up and let loose of a shock wave forcing the Imperials to scream in pain before collapsing.

"T-Tiren?" Blake says in a worried tone, _"There is no Tiren...faunus...only the Lord of Hunger" _He says with his voice echoing

Igniting his lightsaber, the reborn Nilhilus attacks Adam who dodged. Blake and Adam attacked Nilhius, Nilhius was getting used to have a flesh body again but he was still powerful.

Force pushing Blake back, but Blake stabbed her lightsaber into the ground to stop her from flying back, sending force lighting at Nilhius takes the blast as he screames in pain.

Adam jumps up and prepare to stab down at him but Nilhius force choke Adam and tossed him into a wall. Blake and Nilhius clash their lightsabers together, pushing against the reborn Sith Lord; Blake swings her leg at Nilhius who blocked with his forearm so Blake ignited her other lightsaber slasged Nilhius middle.

"B-Blake!" Tiren said through Nilhius mask, Blake looked in shocked.

"Tiren?" She says, Tiren nodded slowly "Blake please kill me...I can't hold Nilhius back forever please kill ne bef-_Damn child_" Nilhius reoccupy Tiren's body.

Blake's rage infuled as she slashed at Nilhius, "Give me back Tiren!!" She screamed attacking Nilhius who deflected her strikes until Blake swung her second Lightsaber and slashed his middle with both Lightsabers.

Nilhius fell, Blake removed the mask and held up Tiren's head as he smiled at Blake weaklu before succumbing to his wounds.

Blake hugged her friend's corspe tightly, Adam watched and approached Blake and rubbed her back, "Blake let's go" He says.

Blake took the mask as her and Adam run out of the Imperial station and revealing their on the planet Coruscant.

The Coruscant police noticed them and chased for them, Blake and Adam run to the nearest train station and jumped onto a cargo train, Blake ignited her lightsaber and slashed a few of cargo loaders so the train can gain more speed.

Once they lost the police, Blake jumped onto a another train holding the mask, Blake looked at Adam with tears in her eyes as she says "Goodbye"

Blake parted ways with Adam.

**_Unknown Jedi Temple_**

Blake stepped into a tomb and looked at Nihilus's mask, it's power was amazing but Blake can't allow this mask fall into anyone's hands.

"Your to danger to be free so instead may your powers and spirit remain in the mask and you can sleep forever Darth Nihilus" She says before placing the mask on a altar and hitting a secret button as the door closes the moment Blake leaves the Temple.

Imperial Inquistor Tiren died, Nihilus's mask was never found and Blake became wanted by the Galactic Empire and branded a traitor by the White Fang.

Blake placed her mask on, she lived in the shadows, a former Jedi now Dark Jedi. But just because she uses the Dark Side doesn't mean she's bad person, Blake decided to help shape the galaxy for a better future even if it means being in darkness herself.

**_The End_**

**_If you guys have any RWBY Star Wars ideas let me know and I'll see that it's made anyway buh bye_**


End file.
